The Nightmare Realm
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: The Rhino returns and gobbles up James sending him to The Nightmare Realm. In order to get him back the bugs with the aid of the Magic Man must journey to the realm. The only way to esacpe it is to face your fears. Will they be able to save James or will they be swallowed up by their fear? Find out and please review.
1. Return of the Rhino

Disclaimer: I do not own any James and the Giant Peach characters

The Nightmare Realm

Chapter 1: Return of the Rhino

Deep in the world of dreams they is a place filled with nightmares and things that go bump in the night. Surrounded by shadows lived the Rhino a true creation of fear and Eater of Dreams. He moved around his world thinking about that boy, James Henry Trotter. When he first appeared he swallowed up the young boy's parents not only killing them but devouring their dreams as well. Now when the boy lived with his aunts he feasted on the boys fear and pain when his aunts tormented him. But that all changed when he grew a giant peach and set off for New York with a bunch of bugs. Yet the Rhino craved to eat up James's dreams as well for his parents' dreams tasted well imagine what that little boy's dream would taste like. He sent the boy on a trip filled with dead pirates even had him dream of his aunts for most of the trip. Yet still the boy would never give up his dreams. Finally he actually made it to New York and then the Rhino had enough he would devour the boy once and full all. He appeared out of the clouds just like he did when he ate James's parents. He saw the fear in the boy's eyes as he remembered what happened to his parents. The Rhino smiled at this for he loved to eat the boy's fear but then the look changed to courage. He ordered his friends up to the rafters and he faced the Rhino by himself. James's was afraid but he actually stood up to him. Calling him nothing but smoke and noise, then he kept shouting that he wasn't afraid of the Rhino. When the Rhino shot him down he was about to gobble up James but the boy went flying into the peach and the Rhino missed his chance. Even worse all those bugs lived and they became James's family and the Rhino watched as the boy's dreams grew. He had to devour the boy's dreams and then finally he the Rhino would be the victor and no one would ever stand up to him again. With a demonic grin he ran into a portal that led him straight to James for the last showdown of the young boy's life. James was at the park with his family in New York City. The Earthworm was sunbathing in the sun while Mr. Grasshopper was sitting underneath a tree reading a book. Ms. Ladybug was feeding some ducks while Ms. Glowworm was knitting a scarf. Ms. Spider and the Centipede were playing ball with James. "Here it comes Angel Fangs", the Centipede said with a grin. He kicked the ball in the spider's direction and she caught it with her hands. She smiled in James's direction as she tossed him the ball. "Nice catch Jimmy", the Centipede said happily. James's let out a laugh as he tossed the ball in the Centipede's direction. It was a bright beautiful spring day and James's loved it when he could spend time with his entire family.

"Here you go Ms. Spider", James said as he tossed her the ball.

"I got it", Ms. Spider said with a smile.

"Good show Ms. Spider", Mr. Grasshopper said looking up from his book.

"Don't throw it too hard or you could hurt yourself", Earthworm said worriedly.

"How about some lunch dearies", Ms. Ladybug said sweetly.

"Did you bunch berries?" the Glowworm asked in a confused tone. James carried the ball as the family all sat down and had a picnic under a shady tree. Ms. Ladybug packed peanut butter sandwiches, peach slices, and apple juice with chocolate chip cookies for dessert. After finishing his lunch James lay down on the grass and stared up at the clouds.

"Look that one looks like a bear", he said happily.

"That one looks like a leaf", Ms. Spider said as she joined the boy.

"That one looks like a bird", Mr. Centipede said.

"Bird where?" Earthworm asked nervously as he looked around.

"Easy dear boy no bird could eat you remember", Mr. Grasshopper said calmly.

"Of course they come in a flock and eat me slowly at a time", Mr. Earthworm said sadly.

"Remember be brave Mr. Earthworm after all you took on a shark no handedly", James said with a smile.

"Right I am Wonder Worm", Mr. Earthworm said proudly. Just then it started to rain and everyone packed up their things and started for home. Just then a bolt of lightning hit the ground barely missing James if Ms. Spider had not pulled him out of the way.

"James you alright?" Ms. Spider asked worriedly.

"I am fine", he assured her. Then he looked closer at the sky and his heart stopped out of the darkness was the Rhino. The horrible beast was back and it ran out of the sky and charged itself at the bugs. Everyone scattered as the beast chased them around the park until it found it's target. The Rhino's big yellow eyes glared at James at it charged. The boy ran for his life as everyone climbed onto the tree.

"Leave Jimmy alone you ugly brute!" shouted Mr. Centipede as he threw some apples at the Rhino. Of course the Rhino being made out of smoke the apples didn't do much damage. The Glowworm who was terrified flew on down and shined her light at the Rhino. The Rhino backed away as it tried to swat at the Glowworm.

"James grab on", Ms. Spider called as she glided down to the boy with her web. He grabbed onto one of her legs as they were being pulled up by Mrs. Ladybug, Mr. Grasshopper, and the Earthworm. Mr. Centipede kept throwing apples at the Rhino. With an angry look the Rhino swatted the Glowworm away and charged at the tree. The tree began to shake as the web began to tear. James who was frightened beyond belief knew that he and Ms. Spider would get eaten by the Rhino.

"It can't hold us both", he cried.

"Yes it will James hold on", Ms. Spider told him.

"Looking her in the eyes he said softly", Ms. Spider I am sorry" and he let go of her hand. Ms. Spider eyes widened with fear as she saw James's fall and the Rhino opened his mouth.

"Nooo!" she screamed but it was too late the Rhino swallowed up James and disappeared into thin air. All that was left of James was his little jacket he always wore. Inside the Rhino James felt cold all over and he couldn't see a thing.

"Where am I?" he asked as his voice echoed.

Then a cold voice replied", Welcome to my world James Henry Trotter now the fun can really begin". Then with a jolt James world went completely black as sleep overcame him. Back in the park Ms. Spider jumped down from the tree and held James's jacket in her arms. Tears fell from her face as Mr. Centipede held her tight. Everyone soon joined in as they could not believe the Rhino had finally gotten James.

"I should have tied him to my back so he couldn't let go", Ms. Spider cried angrily.

"I will find that Rhino and turn him into a pancake", Mr. Centipede hissed.

"He can't really be gone can here?" the Earthworm asked sadly.

"The poor boy," sniffed Mr. Grasshopper.

"That horrible brute", cried Mrs. Ladybug as the Glowworm shed her own silent tears.

"James is alive but in order to get him back all of you must act fast", came a voice. All the bugs looked up in shock for standing before them was the Magic Man.

To be continued….

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	2. Reliving an Old Fear

Chapter 2: Reliving an Old Fear

"It's the Magic Man", Mr. Grasshopper said in wonder. The Magic Man walked over to the bugs and stared gloomily at the sky.

"The balance has been shifted and we must act fast in order to save James", he told them.

"What are you talking about pops?" Mr. Centipede asked as his teeth bit into his cigar.

"The Rhino is a being from a realm known as the Nightmare Realm a place filled with every horrible idea or fear imaginable", he said.

"Why would the Rhino send James to such a horrible place?" asked Mrs. Ladybug.

"James defeated the Rhino and in doing so the Rhino will stop at nothing until he devours the boy's dreams", the Magic Man explained.

"So, how will we get James back?" asked Mr. Earthworm.

"By going to the Nightmare Realm and facing your worst fears only then will you be able to find James before it is too late", the Magic Man said.

"What do you mean before it is too late?" asked Ms. Spider.

"If the Rhino devours James's dreams then the boy will die and will vanish forever", the Magic Man told her. Everyone gasped in horror and the very thought of losing James.

Tightening her grip on James's jacket Ms. Spider asked", How do we get to the Nightmare Realm?"

"Yeah no puff of smoke is going to harm our Jimmy", Mr. Centipede said firmly. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well I have a spell that can transport you to the Nightmare Realm but once there the only way to escape is to face your greatest fears. If you fail all of you will be trapped in that realm forever", the Magic Man warned.

They all exchanged fearful looks but James's safety overruled their fears.

"Take us to this Realm", Mr. Grasshopper said.

"Alright everyone lay down on the grass and relax your mind", the Magic Man instructed them. Everyone lay down and fell asleep as the Magic Man sprinkled some magic dust on them and softly whispered", Good luck".

In the Nightmare Realm the bugs were surrounded by fog and darkness. Several doors appeared before them as Ms. Spider opened up one door and the rest soon followed. James awoke from a cold sweat as he remembered dreaming about the Rhino but knowing it was just a nightmare. Any minute now Mrs. Ladybug would come in and wake him up with a warm smile. Usually singing a merry song or she would bring him a hot cup of tea. Yet, he noticed he was very cold and his bed didn't feel right. It felt hard and lumpy like the bed he used to sleep in when he lived with his aunts. Opening his eyes his heart skipped a beat for he was in his old room. Everything from the dust to the cobwebs was here. Just then the door flew open and stomped in his Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker.

"Get up you lazy little bug", Aunt Sponge snapped.

"You already wasted four minutes of daylight", Aunt Spiker hissed. James shook his head in disbelief. _No this can't be real I must still be dreaming_, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and knew once he opened them he would be back in the peach pit house with his loving bug family. Opening his eyes again his aunts were still there.

"What are you doing you rotten little grub?" snarled Aunt Sponge.

"Lollygagging in dream world will not save you from your chores now get up and get dressed. If we have to come back up here you will be expecting a harsh beating", Aunt Spiker barked. They left him alone and James got dressed but couldn't wrap his mind around this situation. He escaped this place on a giant peach with his friends. They made it to New York and settled down in Central Park. Didn't they or was it all a dream and now he just woke up. Fear gripped at James's heart but he wouldn't give up he escaped this place once and he would do it again. Back where the bugs are they walked aimlessly around more fog and mist. They all called out for James but no answer was heard. Mr. Centipede walked around and saw a shadow in the fog.

"Jimmy is that you?" he asked. Instead of the little boy it was the ghost captain and his deadly crew. All the bugs yelled out in fear but it got worse. They were surrounded by water and the mechanical shark they destroyed was swimming around them. "What do we do?" Mr. Centipede asked. Just then the Earthworm let out a scream for a huge bird bigger than him had appeared out of the sky. They were trapped on land, sea, and air. So, the main question that they all had was how do they escape?

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas on what you may want to see happen please let me know. Also please review.


	3. Defeating Fears

Chapter 3: Defeating Fears

The ghost pirates circled around the bugs as the giant bird kept eyeing Mr. Earthworm. The shark kept swimming around the sea waiting for one of the bugs to be thrown to it. "What do we do?" asked the Mrs. Ladybug nervously.

"We fight", Mr. Centipede said as he charged at the pirates. He knocked down the pirate captain and used the skull to it the other pirates. Mrs. Spider used her webbing to tie up the bird's mouth, legs, and wings. One of the pirates charged at Mr. Grasshopper and using his legs he kicked them into the water. The shark eagerly accepted them as he swallowed them whole. The ghost parrot flew at Mr. Earthworm who in return smacked him with his tail.

"Keep away from me!" he shouted. The rest of the pirates fled as the shark sent his mini sharks to get the bugs. Mrs. Ladybug flew at them and knocked them back into the water with her purse. Soon all the pirates, bird, and shark disappeared as a door opened.

"Did we win?" Mr. Centipede asked.

"I think so", Mrs. Spider said cautiously. "Come on we have to find James", she said as she opened the door. They were led down a dark hallway as more shadows circled around them. All the fears and doubts every being ever had was in this realm. Moans and screams echoed through the halls as they came to another door. They opened it and were swallowed up by more shadows. Back in his nightmare James was chopping up some word with the same dull axe. He couldn't wrap his mind around it he escaped this place once so had did he get back? His aunts were sitting in the shade sipping some cool lemonade. James's lips kept licking his dry and cracked lips as he saw a small stream of water slide down the cup.

"Get back to work you lazy bug or else!" barked Aunt Spiker. Trembling with fear James continued chopping the wood. His body ached and his stomach was growling with hunger. Where were the bugs? Didn't they know he was kidnapped? His thoughts were interrupted by a hard blow to his hand. He fell to the floor as he looked up to see Aunt Sponge glaring down at him.

"We said get back to work and stop daydreaming", she hissed.

"You are not real this can't be real!" James shouted as he got to his feet. "I left this place on a giant peach with a grasshopper, an earthworm, a ladybug, centipede, a spider, and a glowworm. We fought ghost pirates and defeated the Rhino and made it to New York and settled down in the pit of the peach in Central Park!" he cried.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Aunt Sponge yelled as she slapped James across the face.

"Did that feel real you miserable tick?" Aunt Spiker asked sweetly.

"Anymore talk of your ridiculous dream and it will be a good whipping understand", barked Aunt Sponge.

"Yes mam", James said as he hid his tears. He got back up and continued chopping the wood as his tears fell from his face. Was it just a dream? Did he never leave the hill? Must have been a wonderful dream because if it was real his friends would have found him by now wouldn't they? Unbeknown to James the Rhino was watching him and a cold smile graced the beast's lips. James was giving in to the nightmare and soon he will be his forever. James was put to work chopping more wood and getting his aunts more lemonade. They told him not to even get a sip of it for they would notice and they would beat him without mercy. Too tired to fight he just did as he was told and soon the life with the bugs soon began to fade from his mind. It had to be a dream for none of that stuff could have really happened. His aunts were right this was the only home he would ever have for no one on this Earth would want him. The bugs came through the door and saw that they were back on the hill.

"Why are we here?" asked Earthworm.

"Because James is here", Ms. Spider said.

"You said it Angel Fangs I see Jimmy right now", Centipede said happily. The bugs saw James alone chopping wood for his aunts had gone inside for a short nap.

"James here we are dear boy", the Grasshopper said cheerfully as they all ran to the boy.

"Thank goodness your safe", Mrs. Ladybug said happily. They were standing right by him but James acted like they weren't there. He continued chopping wood and be oblivious to the bugs.

"James it's us we come to rescue you", Ms. Spider told the boy. She tried to grab his hand but her hand went through him. Tears fell from her eyes as a plan formed in her mind. She took out his jacket and placed it on his shoulders. James stopped as his hand felt the coat on his shoulders and his eyes began to blink. He looked at the bugs and a smile spread on his face.

"I knew you were real" he said as the bugs gave him a hug.

"We are real James and we have come to take you home", Ms. Spider said happily. Just then the Rhino appeared and let a moan has everything began to disappear. James had overcome his fear and the Rhino had lost. With a moan the beast disappeared and another door opened. The bugs and James ran to it and they were blinded by a bright light. They all woke open in the park with the Magic Man smiling at them.

"Congratulations you defeated the Rhino now he can no longer harm you", the Magic Man said happily.

"Is he gone forever?" asked James.

"Yes you defeated him on his turf so now he is trapped there forever", the Magic Man said. Then he disappeared like the wing leaving the happy family alone.

"Thank you everyone for rescuing me", James told them.

"We are family James and we will always be there for you", Ms. Spider said happily.

"Come on everyone let's go home", Mr. Earthworm said. And James thought that was the best idea ever and they all went home.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
